


Чисто научный интерес

by Lili_T_h, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [14]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili_T_h/pseuds/Lili_T_h, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: Повышенная чувствительность Питера всегда вызывала у Тони чисто научный интерес.





	Чисто научный интерес

— Я практически не чувствую боли, — сказал Питер, мучительно краснея, но при этом глаза его горели явным интересом, — а вот остальное… Особенно прикосновения.

Тони удовлетворенно хмыкнул: не раз наблюдал, как Питер расползался от обычных обнимашек, шарахался почти ото всех, кроме Тони, и вообще вел себя крайне подозрительно. Так что у Тони зубы сводило от желания… изучить.

Да.

— И давно тебя так кроет? — уточнил Тони, делая пометку в планшете.

— С каждым годом все сильнее. Пока подростком был — было спокойнее. А последний год совсем тоска.

Питер выдохнул тяжело и отвел взгляд. Тони посмотрел, как тот тихонько барабанил пальцами по столу, будто ожидая.

Это хорошо, подумалось Тони, если бы его так мазало в придачу к подростковым гормонам — было бы совсем плохо. Да и не сделать ничего, а сейчас уже можно все.

— Я хочу… — Тони пришлось прокашляться, прежде чем продолжить, — хочу провести тесты.

— Тесты? — Питер вспыхнул разом, хотя казалось, что больше уже некуда.

— Тесты, — кивнул Тони.

Питер, подумав, дернул головой, и Тони расценил это как согласие.

— В лаборатории? — уточнил Питер.

— В спальне. В лабораторию могут заглянуть, да и вообще.

Питер улыбнулся, и Тони выдохнул — не послали в пешее эротическое, и на том спасибо. Было бы неловко, если бы оказалось, что он неправильно понял. Крайне неловко.

До спальни поднимались молча. Питер шел чуть впереди, и у Тони подрагивали руки от желания вдавить его в стену и приступить к изучению немедленно.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты разделся, — Тони кивнул на кровать, глядя, как Питер снова пунцовеет, от щек и до самой груди.

— Белье можешь оставить, — разрешил Тони, — пока что.

Питер фыркнул, продолжая краснеть. Тони не переставал удивляться, как в том сочетается совершенно однозначная невинность и такой голодный взгляд.

Питер молча скинул толстовку, изворачиваясь выудился из джинс и стянул футболку. Тони наблюдал, как он с сомнением глянул на носки и все же их снял.

Руки подрагивали и от волнения, и от желания, от которого вело голову.

— Ложись, — сказал Тони.

И Питер вытянулся на кровати, растекся как кот, вытянув руки вдоль тела, и прикрыл глаза. Тони замер, любуясь. Крепкий живот с явно очерченными кубиками пресса чуть подрагивал, и мерно вздымалась грудь. Питер почти успокоился, во всяком случае, внешне.

Тони сел с края, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить, и провел кончиками пальцев от щеки и до шеи, едва не одергивая руку от судорожных вздохов Питера. Кожа нежная, мягкая, такая, что хотелось вылизать каждый дюйм, наплевав на все эксперименты.

— Как ощущения? — хрипло спросил Тони.

Питер посмотрел на него мутными глазами, облизнул губы и прошептал:

— Терпимые.

Тони фыркнул. Это звучало как вызов. Он повторил действие уже двумя руками, отмечая вздымающуюся грудь и закушенную губу.

— Не сдерживай себя, — сказал Тони.

Питер кивнул, и когда Тони спустился руками ниже, дразня соски, застонал в голос. Тони глянул ниже. Ткань трусов топорщилась, натягиваемая тяжелым, налитым членом. Сверху красовалось весьма характерное мокрое пятно, и Тони едва не присвистнул — он ведь еще даже не начал. Руками тем временем он сжал соски, чуть прищипнул, потер.

Тони наблюдал за пробегающей по телу дрожью и за сдерживаемыми стонами и едва сдерживал собственное возбуждение — невозможно не сойти с ума, когда тебя так открыто и искренне хотят.

— Питер, — сказал Тони, — а когда ты сам себя трогаешь?

— Нет, — хрипло сказал Питер, — когда сам себя — все нормально.

— А Мэй, — уточнил Тони?

— Боже упаси, — Питер нашел в себе силы фыркнуть, — только те, кто симпатичен. И наоборот так же: если человек неприятен, то вплоть до тошноты. Но с родными как-то выключается, либо просто тепло, но без… Подтекста.

— То есть, — сказал Тони.

— Да, — кивнул Питер.

Сердце обдало волной тепла, не то чтобы Тони не догадывался — иначе бы вообще не позволил себе всего этого — но лишний раз услышать подтверждение оказалось слишком приятно.

— Если, — Тони прокашлялся, — если я вылижу тебя, ты сможешь кончить только от этого?

— И не один раз, думаю.

Ждать Тони не любил. Поэтому сразу приложился губами к пульсирующей венке на шее, чуть смял, лизнул языком под всхлипы Питера, продолжая шарить по его телу.  
У самого стояло уже так, что хоть вой. Но мысль о Питере, кончающем от одних только ласк, была слишком заманчивой, поэтому Тони продолжил вылизывать за ухом, нашептывая:

— Маленький, такой чувствительный…

Питер отвечал чувственными стонами и, судя по его шалому взгляду, уже почти потерял связь с реальностью.

Тони залез на кровать, скидывая футболку и штаны с бельем в процессе, и навалился сверху, просто давая почувствовать. Кожа к коже, так, что его самого тряхнуло, будто он к оголенному проводу прижался.

Горячий.

Питер вскрикнул, подаваясь бедрами вперед, и Тони тут же отпрянул — рано. Склонился над ним, прикусил сосок, играясь пальцами со вторым, и, когда стоны стали громче, начал вылизывать их по очередности.

Под невнятное бормотание Питера он спустился ниже и проследил языком каждую черточку накаченного пресса, а потом запустил его во впадинку пупка. Простынь под руками Питера затрещала.

— Не могу больше, — сказал Питер, пытаясь сесть, но Тони на удивление легко уложил его обратно и стянул мешающие и порядком влажные трусы.

Питер сперва обрадовался, пока не понял, что экзекуция не закончена. Хотя Тони и сам едва справлялся с собственным возбуждением: в голове шумела и стучала горячая кровь, хотелось просто трахнуть, а уже после — предаться изучению интересного феномена.

Питер всхлипывал, шептал горячечно, как мантру, «Пожалуйста, ну же» и что-то еще, от чего у Тони внутри все мелко-мелко дрожало.

Питер кончил, крупно дрожа и едва не скинув Тони с кровати, когда тот в очередной раз принялся за соски — отличный спусковой механизм. Тони сам поплыл, наблюдая, как выгибает Питера, и сжал член у основания, чтобы не кончить от одного только зрелища.

Вместо этого он подхватил влажные салфетки, отер Питера и перевернул его на живот.

— Продолжаем?

— Все, что угодно, — прошептал Питер.

Тони коснулся губами выступающего шейного позвонка, прикусил чуть и тут же зализал.

Питер выпятил задницу, потираясь об его стояк, и Тони со стоном прикусил выступающую лопатку, наслаждаясь крупной дрожью.

— Щас умру, — пробормотал Питер.

Тони фыркнул ему в поясницу.

— От этого еще никто не умирал.

— Я буду первым, — простонал Питер, продолжая подставляться под губы Тони.

Тони, правда, и сам еле держался. Со лба тек пот, застилая глаза, член подрагивал то и дело, и, наверное, надо было закругляться, иначе он рисковал кончить, едва вставив.

Надо было в душе, что ли, подрочить перед началом, запоздало подумал он.

Питер под ним извивался суматошно, выдыхал, постанывая, что-то совершенно пошлое, но Тони его толком не слышал — в ушах шумело, и он спустился ниже, прижимаясь губами к ямочкам на пояснице.

Питер потрясающе нежный, такой до одури чувственный, что у Тони, кажется, отшибло последние остатки самоконтроля. Он был готов вылизать его от макушки до пяток, и, наверное, поэтому в следующий раз осознал себя под шумные стоны скребущего подушку Питера: сам Тони толкался языком в сжатое колечко, раздвигая идеальные ягодицы так сильно, что кожа между ними натянулась до предела. Как Питер его еще не скинул — было совершенно неясно.

Питер, кажется, уже выл на единой ноте свое «пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста» и в какой-то момент его снова выгнуло, вывернуло оргазмом так, что Тони все же едва не свалился.

Тони сжал член у основания, пережимая собственное возбуждение, встал кое-как и достал смазку, залипая на том, как красиво дрожали капли пота на вздымающейся спине Питера.

— Предлагаю на этом закончить первую часть тестов, — сказал Тони хрипло.

Питер повернулся к нему резко, глядя в первые секунды с совершенно непередаваемым взглядом, но потом, увидев смазку, он только выгнулся, прогибаясь в спине, выпячивая идеальную задницу, такую желанную, что Тони до боли прикусил губу.

Питер кончил третий раз, пока Тони его растягивал: до боли сжался, так, что пальцы перетянуло, и стонал во весь голос. Тони самого перетряхнуло только от одного вида. От собственных пальцев, пережатых крепкими мышцами.

Тони едва нашел в себе силы вытащить пальцы и залить побольше смазки, а не вставить вот так, пальцами оттягивая нежную плоть.

Питер продолжал невнятно стонать, подаваясь бедрами навстречу, а потом ему, видно, надоело, он повернулся, окинув Тони шалым взглядом, и подмял его под себя, так, что Тони даже дернуться не успел.

— Не спеши, — пробормотал Тони.

Питер только улыбнулся и покачал головой, устраиваясь сверху, в два захода опускаясь на член. У него стояло так, что прижималось к животу, и Тони от этого совсем плохо делалось. Но было выше его сил что-то изменить, особенно когда Паучок начал двигаться.

Вверх-вниз.

Идеально обхватывая его своим горячим нутром, продолжая стонать в голос, не сдерживаясь и оглаживая руками то тут, то там.

Все последующие события для Тони смешались в сумасшедшую какофонию стонов, шлепков тело о тело и всепоглощающего удовольствия.

Перед глазами полыхало алым, и где-то внутри рождались новые вселенные, пока Питер в оргазме сжимал его своим нутром, выжимая последние капли спермы.

Обратно реальность собиралась по кусочкам, медленно. Тони выхватывал кусками ощущение крепкого тела, растекшегося по нему, лохматую макушку, собственное пересохшее от частого дыхания горло и еще кучу всего.

Окончательно он осознал себя, когда Питер, что-то пробормотав, скатился с него, привалившись к боку. И Тони прижал его ближе, целуя в макушку.

— Я думаю, мы собрали недостаточно информации, — сказал Тони, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить, — предлагаю перекусить и продолжить.

Питер извернулся в его объятиях, прижался губами к скуле и выдохнул тихое «да», проходясь руками по телу Тони так, что он понял — перекус отменяется.


End file.
